In a Hotel Room
by Squint Girl
Summary: There was an error and now they will have to share a hotel room. What will happen when Booth and Brennan are alone between four walls?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** In a Hotel Room

**Author:** Squint Girl (Lanna)

**Category:** Bones, B & B, Romance

**Rating:** NC-17

**Chapters:** 1/?

**Complete:** No

**Synopsis:** There was an error and now they will have to share a hotel room. What will happen when Booth and Brennan are alone between four walls?

**A/N**_**:**__ Hello people! Excited for another fic?__  
__I don't believe that I managed to do this fic, seriously! I woke up 6:45 am and then I started to have a lot of ideas and they wouldn't stop. So I grabbed my phone and started writing because I was too lazy to get up and get my laptop to type, hahaha. But then I didn't stop! I was more writing for more or less three hours, filling 5 'notes' on my phone (like Notepad, you know) I think enough to do 2 chapters! (wow!)__  
__Well, I will not be talking much here or there won't be enough space for the fic, hahahahaha__  
__Hope you enjoy ;D_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Booth, Sweets and Jeffersonian team, including the squints, went to San Francisco to spend the vacation together.

They went to stay at the hotel where they made reservations, but there was an unforeseen problem at the time that Booth and Brennan were registering.

Even having confirmed the reservations, when Cam had called and made reservations, the hotel had recorded a room less.

The hotel was crowded, except for one room.

"Bones, you can have it. I'll look for one in another hotel."

"No Booth. You stay here, I will look at another hotel."

Booth was insisting Brennan accept keep the room and she did the same. Until Angela came down from her room and heard the conversation.

"Why don't you share the room?" asked the artist.

"But..." Brennan tried to argue against her friend's idea, but was soon interrupted.

"You will!" she said with a threatening tone and expression.

"Ok, you can give us that room." Booth said, half amazed, to the receptionist.

When they went up to the room, they saw the smirk that Angela threw at them, but they said nothing.

~X~X~X~

It was night, so when they got to the room, they went to dinner and then went back to their room, to sleep. Tomorrow would be a busy day; they would make several visits to various places.

But before bed, both argued about who would sleep in the bed and who would sleep on the sofa. As it was nearly 11:00 and both had to wake up early the next day, they opted to share the bed.

When the two went to bed, Booth looked at Brennan because he thought she looked tremendously sexy. She was wearing a blue silk babydoll, the shorts not too short. He wanted to move to her, kiss her, tell her how much he liked her, loved her. But he had to hold back because wasn't sure if she felt the same for him.

_'I'm crazy about her and maybe she's crazy for me, but she denies it and is afraid of her own feelings. I gotta do something. But when I don't know.'_he thought.

"What's wrong, Booth?" Brennan asked, already lying down, startling him from his reverie.

"Nothing, nothing." he answered.

Realizing that he was still standing beside the bed, he went to lie down.

"Good night, Bones." he said, not turning to face her. He knew he couldn't sleep looking at the angelic face of the woman he so wanted.

"Good night, Booth." she muttered, turning too.

~X~X~X~

Shortly thereafter, she fell asleep, but he stayed awake, thinking.

_'What will I do? We are partners, friends, best friends, and I can't do that. But she is here, lying by my side! And I love her so much, ever since we started working together... I don't know what to do, I really don't know.'_

Soon after that, he was overcome by sleep.

* * *

_**So what will it happen? Will Booth will even resist the temptation?**_

_**Don't be sure to read on that same site and the same profile. Until the next chapter! hehehe XD**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** In a Hotel Room

**Author:** Squint Girl (Lanna)

**Category:** Bones, B & B, Romance

**Rating:** NC-17

**Chapters:** 2/?

**Complete:** No

**Synopsis:** There was an error and now they will have to share a hotel room. What will happen when Booth and Brennan are alone between four walls?

**A/N:** _Hello guys!__  
__The first part is a continuation of what I wrote on my phone, then continued.__  
__In my opinion, the fic will be very good, not just because I'm the one who wrote it, but I read it and liked it a lot. Hope you like it too ^ _ ^_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Booth woke up and moved slowly so he didn't wake Brennan. But when he turned, she was already awake and staring at him.

"Good morning, Booth." she said in a whisper, smiling, making him shiver.

"Good morning." And he smiled back.

"Should I order breakfast or do you want to go down to the restaurant?" Brennan asked, still whispering and smiling.

It seemed that Booth's mind was on another planet. He'd waited so long for this moment, to wake up next to his loved one, exchanging smiles and whispers and then eating breakfast together, maybe in bed...even if it wasn't real, he would do whatever it took to make it real.

"So what will it be?" he remembered that Brennan asked about the breakfast.

"Let's go down there, you know they will talk about it if we stay in the room." Booth replied, pulling a giggle from her.

The agent was delighted at the smile and the giggle from his partner. In fact, anything that had to do with her, made him happy. However, the beautiful moment was cut short by the anthropologist.

"Okay, I'll get ready." she said.

Brennan stood up, and Booth could see the babydoll and had to close his eyes to not go crazy, but the image remained in his head.

"How can this woman do this to me?" he asked in a low tone, when she had closed the bathroom door. "How will I endure a week sleeping in the same room as her, in the same bed?"

And Booth didn't know that Brennan had heard every word and that she knew what he felt for her; that she fell the same for him or even more if possible. But she was afraid to risk a relationship and lose everything that they'd built these 4 years that they worked together.

~X~X~X~

When the two finished getting ready, they went down to the restaurant and found all the team having coffee.

"Hey, honey, I thought you weren't coming down, that you were going to order breakfast to the room." Angela said, again with the mischievous smile, her tone a little louder than usual, making everyone look over with a confused expression.

"What do you mean, Ange?" Hodgins asked.

"The hotel screwed up the reservations and had only one vacant room. So they're sharing." Angela replied, still smiling.

"Yes." Brennan said, as if it was the most normal thing of the world.

Then the two sat at the table with their friends, getting puzzled looks from the psychologist.

~X~X~X~

When they had finished breakfast, they went to pick up their things and then they went to the first destination of their trip. The Cable Car Barn & Museum*. Booth perked up a little with the trip, but only a little.

"Parker would love to come here. He likes trains." He spoke to Brennan, who was at his side.

"I know you miss him." she said, putting her hand on his shoulder. She knew that Parker had traveled with his mother to visit his grandparents, leaving Booth alone.

"Thanks, Bones." He said, placing his hand on top of his partner's.

"Hmm, I think something's going on back there." Angela murmured to her boyfriend, pointing discreetly behind her.

"Ange, why don't you leave them in peace? I know you want them to get together, I want it too, everyone does, but you can't force them. If they want to be like this, let them." Hodgins scolded her in a tone low enough that only she heard.

"Okay, okay. I'll leave them in peace. But, hey, it's so obvious..."

"Angela!" He scolded her again, tone still low.

"Sorry." said the artist, pouting.

~X~X~X~

They returned to the hotel for lunch and then rest, because in the afternoon they would go to Chinatown.

"I always wanted to come to Chinatown here." Cam said. "I love the Chinese culture."

"I thought you already had come here." Clark said.

"I've already been to San Francisco, but only for work. I haven't had time for sightseeing."

"This is the oldest Chinatown in North America and is also the largest Chinese comm..." Brennan tried to explain but she was soon cut off.

"No explanations, Bones. We're on vacation and not at the Jeffersonian." Booth said.

"But Booth..."

"No 'but Booth'." He put his arm around her shoulders. "Enjoy the place, and your holidays. You never do this, you always use your vacation to work harder. _Enjoy it._" He said pointing to all sides and emphasizing the last word.

She knew that if she continued the conversation, Booth would still have the last word. So she thought it best to keep quiet and do what he told her to.

When he noticed the silence, Booth smiled. He loved when Brennan surrendered to his arguments. And that wasn't something that happened every day.

~X~X~X~

They returned to the hotel late. Everyone was exhausted because of their purchases, especially Angela and Hodgins, because the artist bought at least one thing in every store she visited and Hodgins had to help her carry the bags.

They went to their rooms to get ready for dinner. They were going to a restaurant they'd seen while they walked back to the hotel.

Booth was finishing putting on his shirt when Brennan left the bathroom. He always told her that she dressed properly for every occasion, even if her partner tried to argue against him.

And Booth, once again, was right. She was wearing a simple white blouse with a skirt and black sandals. The restaurant wasn't very chic and it was hot out there. Brennan readjusted the garment again.

"Wow, Bones. You're beautiful." he said, controlling the desire to grab her again.

"Thank you. You're beautiful also, Booth." she said approaching him. When she did it, Booth could feel more perfume that emanated from her. A delicate and subtle scent that reminded him of roses.

"You're beautiful." he repeated.

"You've already said that, Booth."

"It's because you are." he said taking a step closer to her, sending his control to space. He was ready to come closer and kiss her when Brennan took a step back and changed the subject.

"I think we'd better go. The others will be waiting."

"Yes." Booth said, regaining control. He couldn't blow it now. It wasn't time yet.

Then they left their room and went down the elevator to find the team in the lobby.

"Shall we?" Wendell asked. And they all went to the restaurant.

Booth knew it would be a very long night and he would have to be careful not to let his desire for Brennan invade his thoughts again, but he knew it would get worse when they had to go to bed again.

* * *

_**So, do you like it?**_

_**It's amazing how the first chapters I write a little and in the next I write almost twice as much!**_

_**A kiss for **__**speaknowbeloud**__**! She did the translation :***_

_***The museum shows the history and evolution of Cable Cars of San Francisco, transport that is the postcard of this friendly and charming town on the edge of the Pacific. It was installed with the "engine room" of the cable system handles trolleys of San Francisco.**__**  
**__**There you find the first models of trams and the whole history of this transport system.**_

_**Please, can you spend a minute of your life and leave me one little review? This not only makes me super happy but also makes me aware of what you are thinking :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** In a Hotel Room

**Author:** Squint Girl (Lanna)

**Category:** Bones, B & B, Romance

**Rating:** NC-17

**Chapters:** 3/?

**Complete:** No

**Synopsis:** There was an error and now they will have to share a hotel room. What will happen when Booth and Brennan are alone between four walls?

**A/N:** _Hi guys!__  
__Really, ideas come to mind when you least expect it! I was looking at my Facebook on my laptop lying on my bed, watching Pokémon and it was raining... Suddenly I came to the chapter ideas today! \o/ It's a continuation of the night they went out to dinner and I can tell you, it's now that things are start to heat up, if you understand me hahaha I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it ;)_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

When they reached the restaurant, everyone sat on the second floor near the window, where they had a beautiful view of the illuminated city. The squints sat together, Sweets stood beside Daisy, Angela sat to his right and then Hodgins, and Brennan sat next to Booth, facing her friend.

The environment was very pleasant and relaxing. Soon they ordered and while they waited, they talked.

Their dinner arrived, and while they ate, they continued talking. They had also ordered wine.

"A toast to our vacation!" Hodgins said raising his cup.

So they all raised their cups and toasted, the clink of glass echoing in the room.

As Brennan put her glass back on the table, she, for no reason, looked at Booth. Both had smiles on their lips, as their eyes crossed. Moment that sometimes happen and they never want to end, but would end, for soon they realized they were in sight of the couple ahead of them. Then they tried to look sheepishly at their dishes, pretending to be interested. With that, Angela giggled low enough so that they didn't hear and Hodgins nudged her gently with his elbow, causing her to look at him, smiling.

They finished dinner, paid and got up to go back to the hotel when a man came up to Brennan.

"Tempe?" He asked, looking suspicious.

"Brian, hi!" she said surprised. She didn't imagine that she'd see someone she knew here.

"What are you doing here? Running away from work? You're not like that." he said laughing.

"No, no. I'm on vacation with my friends." Brennan answered smiling.

Booth stared at the two from a distance, unable to look away, then turned away. He didn't like it when Brennan talked to another man who seemed to have some intimacy with her. He felt something in his chest that troubled him at times. Something that resembled...jealousy.  
Cam, who was a few steps behind Booth couldn't help but notice the restlessness of his friend caused by the scene in front of them.

"Are you okay, Booth?" she had to ask to confirm.

"Yes, it's okay." he said without looking at her face. "I'm just a little tired, that's all." He gave a slight smile.

Even saying that he was okay, Cam knew he wasn't. She was aware about Booth's feelings for Brennan. She knew well his friend. So, she couldn't leave the matter aside.

"Booth, I know what you're feeling. You should talk to her and not let it swell up inside you any longer." When Cam finished saying the words, Booth looked at her incredulously.

"But..." he tried in vain to say something.

"Everyone sees it." she said putting a hand on the agent's shoulder. "It seems you can't hide very well." Cam laughed, and Booth laughed shyly with her. "I'm going back to the hotel with the others. Until later."

"Ok, I'll see you later. I'll wait for Bones." And Booth nodded, saying goodbye to his friend, who did the same.

When Brennan and Brian ended the conversation, the guy, who looked to be in his early 30s, gave her a kiss on the cheek at Brennan's farewell, and thus she grinned. And that was the last straw for Booth. He could no longer bear to watch moments like that. From the beginning he couldn't tolerate it, but he dealt with it because he had no right to do anything. She wasn't his. At least, in Booth's mind, wasn't yet.

"Shall we?" Brennan said, coming near him.

"Ah, yes, let's." He was lost in his thoughts, he hadn't noticed her approach.

The restaurant was three blocks away from the hotel and in the meantime, both said nothing until they reached the room. But after that, it was Brennan who broke the silence.

"What's wrong, Booth?" she asked with a slightly worried expression.

"Nothing, nothing happened." He replied quietly.

"Booth, even though I don't have the ability to read people like you, I can read you. And I see there's something wrong with you, so tell me what is." Brennan spoke as if commanding Booth.

"I think you're seeing things." He wanted to give a humorous tone to the situation, but Brennan didn't seem to have heard him.

"Booth! Tell me, now!" She said in an exasperated tone, coming closer to him.

* * *

_**Look, I would continue the chapter, but I no longer know what to put, and what the fangirls hoped for so long to happen,is all in a separate chapter and also to give a cliffhanger, 'Who will strike first?' kkkkkkk**_

_**Thanks for speaknowbeloud! Without you, this fic would be nothing, thanks for the translations :)**_

_**Well, if someone is enjoying it, please leave a review to brighten further my end of year :)**_

_**Happy New Year to you!**_


End file.
